What Was His Problem?
by Potter4me
Summary: Oh no! Robin had been kidnapped! But it's too late for his captor to realize how annoying Robin can really be. Now a MULTI-SHOT of Robin sassing different villains! CHAPTER 3: TWO-FACE
1. Riddler

**Hello again people who randomly run into my stuff. So this is a just a quick one-shot for me to practice and have fun with some sassy Robin one liners. It's rates T due to a bit of blood that Robin always seems to lose. It's just supposed to be a humorous story compared to my other Young Justice work so sit back and enjoy :)**

**Thanks to BlazingRagnarok for Betaing it! yayayay correct spellin!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Robin's eyes slowly peel open underneath his classic domino mask. He blinks several times to clear his thoughts before his training kicks in and he takes note of his current predicament. Due to the constriction he feels on his wrists, chest, and ankles he would guess he had been tied to a chair, probably with some kind of thick rope. One look proves his theory, the rope were so tight he could barely even wiggle his body from neck down. He also notices that his gloves, utility belt, and boots had been removed leaving him open and defenseless.

One more look around him reveals his surroundings to be the inside of some warehouse, and due to the strong, pungent aroma of bananas in the air, it was probably used for fruit packaging. At least it had been. Now all the crates and machines were covered with a thick layer of dust as if they had not been used for years.

He had obviously been kidnapped. There are several reactions that most people have once they've come to this conclusion, the most common ones being fear, worry, and panic. But there was only one thought running though the Boy Wonder's mind at this very moment.

"Not again!"

Robin being kidnapped was not a new thing for him. In fact, out of every superhero and sidekick-check that-partner he knew, he was probably the one that was kidnapped the most. No one ever hears about Kid Flash being kidnapped, or Aqualad, or Speedy. But Robin had been being taken hostage since the first time he dawned the tights and took to the skies with the great Batman. It was really starting to get on his last nerve.

So here he was, tied to a chair for the billionth time, wondering which villain had the guts to challenge the Bat and kidnap the Robin this time around. He starts going through his mental checklist of baddies to see which one was the most likely caper. Joker? No, that was last week. Penguin? He didn't see any ice or penguins and the room wasn't nearly cold enough. Two-face? Well there was always a 50-50 chance it was him.

Before Robin could ponder it any further, his kidnapper decides to make himself known. Green lights start dancing on the walls of the warehouse as a booming voice yells out, "Hello there Robin, my esteemed guest of honor. I bet that by now you're wondering who I am. Well here's a clue. I'm the trickster of tricks, the quizzer of questions. What I leave behind can only be found by the most genius of guessers. Who am…"

But before the voice could finish, Robin spoke up saying, "Get out here Riddler, I known it's you."

The green lights stop flashing as out into the open strolls a man in a vivid green suit with a matching green bower hat. He walks with a cane topped with a question mark and he seemed quite peeved. "Don't be so rude boy. Let me finish my riddles before you start blabbing the answers," the man spat. "How'd you solve my riddle so fast anyhow?"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask before retorting, "Dude, it was a riddle. You're the Riddler. I've solved harder things off a cereal box."

The Riddler took a step back, clutching his chest like he had just been dealt the most heinous of insults. "How dare you insult me boy! Me, the Riddler, the smartest most devious man in all of Gotham City."

"Oh please!" Robin laughs, "You devious? You're the most clique of them all. There's always a clue stashed somewhere in your crime scene that leads us right to you."

"For your information, my clues can only be cracked by the most cunning of crusaders," Riddler snaps back, his face beginning to turn a bright shade of red.

"Um, partner of the world's greatest detective. Duh." Robin rolls his eyes again, ginning his signature smart-alec grin. "So why'd you kidnap me anyway?" Robin asks, beginning to look around the warehouse in a bored manner. "I mean come on, this really doesn't seem like you style at all."

By now, Riddler's face was tomato red. Clashing awkwardly with his suit, it was making him look more and more like an awkward Christmas ornament. "Kidnapping you was only part of my elaborate plan," he declares, trying to keep his cool by reminding himself that he was in control. The boy was tied up and helpless whilst he was towering above him. He had the power. He had the control.

"Oh please, enlighten me on your oh so amazing plan before I die of boredom," Robin says sardonically. Though he was the one tied up defenseless, in reality, he was the one in control. He knew that he just had to stall for time until Batman arrived to save him…again. He was really starting to get sick of the whole damsel in distress shtick.

"Oh, don't worry Boy Wonder," Riddler smirks, getting some of his old confidence back, "my plan will keep you on your toes until the very end."

Robin looks down at his feet before looking back up at the Riddler and retorting, "That's going to be kind of hard considering I'm tied sitting down to a chair."

Riddler narrows his eyes menacingly. "Always with the sass, Boy Wonder. Looks like I need to teach you a lesson in manners." Riddler then puts his hands behind his back and begins pacing back in forth in front of Robin's chair, slowly reciting,

_What can fly through the sky, smooth as a bird,_

_dry in the air, but wet when it lands?_

"Ooh, ooh, I got this one!" Robin exclaims in mock eagerness, earning himself another look of annoyance from the Riddler. "Let's see, it can fly and it's wet upon landing…A water balloon! No, Hawkwoman after a shower!"

"NO, NO, NO! It's a knife you imbecile!" Riddler yells angrily as he pulls a knife from the pocket of his coat and begins waving it in the air.

"Oh a knife! I get it," Robin says, tilting his head to one side quirkily. "But I still think my answers were better."

"That doesn't matter," Riddler groans loudly, still waving his knife in the air. "The answer was knife. Just let me prove it to you." With that, Riddler throws the knife straight at Robin before the Boy Wonder even sees it coming. The knife impales itself into Robin's left shoulder, only inches from his heart. Robin winces at the knife's impact as crimson blood starts leaking out from the wound and begins dripping slowly down his body, blending in with his costume below.

"See what I mean Boy Wonder?" Riddler smirks as he strolls toward his captive. "Didn't it have a beautiful flight? And, look, you've seemed to have gotten it all wet." Riddler grabs the handle of the knife sticking out of Robin's shoulder and gives it a harsh twist, forcing Robin to grit his teeth to keep from groaning in pain. Riddler then levels his mouth right next to Robin's ear and whispers, "Got any sassy comebacks to that, boy?"

Robin turns his head until he's face to face with the Riddler. He eyes screwed up in pain, he takes in a deep breath and…spits straight into the Riddler's eye.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Riddler screams as he stumbled back, clutching his eyes. When he looks back up at Robin with his good eye, the look of pain had immediately left the boy's face. In its place is a triumphant smirk.

"First off Riddler, you're not scary in the least. Trust me, I work with the Dark Knight, I know what scary is. Second, you're a total copycat. Kidnapping me and then sticking a knife in me? Pretty sure Joker just did that last week. Try again when you think up something original. And lastly, I suggest looking behind you." Robin ended his speech with a victorious smile on his face as Riddler turns around just for his face to turn right into the fist of Batman himself. Riddler's body smashes into the ground as Batman strolls right by him and begins untying his young ward.

"About time you showed up Batman," Robin says, exhaustion seeping into his normally cocky voice. He was glad his mentor had showed up when he did. He didn't know how much longer he could have kept the Riddler busy.

"You did well Robin. Now be brave just a bit longer for me," Batman says as gently as he can, slowly pulling Riddler's knife from Robin's bleeding shoulder. Robin winces painfully as it comes out, but Batman quickly wraps the wound in gauze and Robin's face relaxes.

Batman then turns his attention back to the Riddler who was slowly trying to pick himself up from the floor. "Now what to do with you…" Batman growls, looking down on the pitiful looking man.

"Cuff me, lock me back up in Arkham, I don't care as long as you get me away from him!" Riddler whimpers, pointing a shaking finger as the Robin.

A pair of handcuffs and one call to Gordon late and Riddler is finally on his way back to his comfy, padded cell in Arkham. Batman then turns to his prodigy, picks him up in his arms, and begins carrying him back to the Batmobile. On the way, he looks down at the boy in his arms, cocks an eyes brow and asks, "So you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Robin stifles a yawn before replying, "I don't know what his problem was. Maybe he just wasn't feeling the aster." The young vigilantly then falls asleep in his savior's arms, a proud smirk still visible on his face.

**So what yah think Doc? I really do enjoy comments...they make me happy...plus it's my birthday today (On July 6th when I was writing this).**


	2. Poison Ivy

**Surprise! I guess it wasn't just a one-shot. I've debated making it a series of one shots focused on Robin sassing different villains for a while now. So, since I couldn't get the idea out of my head, here it is. Robin vs poison Ivy.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited. They meant a lot to me and filed me with the strength to write more. Also thanks again to my Beta and partner in crime, BlazingRagnarok. He helped me with a couple of the later Robin lines when I brain farted. You so awesome dude!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, nor Old Justice, nor Blue Justice, nor Smelly Justice, and definitely not the store Justice.**

Robin awoke slowly, groaning inwardly to himself. "Why does chloroform always have to give you such an awful headache?" he thought as he silently came to his senses. He opened his mask covered eyes, but was surprised by what awaited his vision. There were rows and rows of potted plants just hanging from the ceiling, but he was most shocked to find that, when he looked down, the ground was not only many yards away, but it was made of what seemed to be curved glass panels. Then it came to him, he was hanging upside down!

He looked at his feet and sure enough, there were green vines wrapped tightly around them, hanging him from what was probably the sprinkler system on the ceiling. He would have slapped himself on the forehead for not figuring it out sooner, but it appeared his hands had been tied uncomfortably behind his back…of course they had.

He groaned again, knowing he had been kidnapped for the trillionth time. It didn't take him long to figure out who had taken him _this_ time. Let's see, he was in a greenhouse, surrounded by plants, and hanging upside down by a vine. Either he had upset the Jolly Green Giant (again), which was unlikely, or he had been kidnapped by the infamous flowery female villain, Poison Ivy.

Well, speak of the devil and she will appear. No sooner had Robin come to his obvious conclusion when Ivy herself strode into the greenhouse. She had long flowing red hair, and her body was wrapped in several different assorted plants that Robin guessed were probably supposed to function as her clothes.

"How are my babies today?" Ivy cooed to the surrounding plants, "Mommy missed you so much when she was gone."

"Wait, these are you children!" Robin gasped in mock surprise. "I guess you've been busy since I saw you last. So tell me, who's the proud father?"

Ivy growled as she turned her attention to the boy hanging from the ceiling; one of his eyebrows was cocked cheekily as he grinned back at her. "Well look at that, the guest is finally awake," she snarled, glaring at the boy. To some people she might be intimidating, to others alluring, but to Robin, who was viewing her upside down, she just looked sort of silly.

"Ivy, baby, it's good to see you too! But I have just one question for you. If these plants are your children, then why are you wearing your children as clothes?" Robin asked, his grin growing wider. Since he was stuck in these predicaments so often, he found it easier to just have fun with it. Otherwise he'd get bored with the same old kidnapping business over and over.

By now, Ivy was beginning to turn a bright shade of red to match her hair. The plants began getting riled up as well. They were now waving back and forth as if trying to follow a constantly moving sun. "How dare you make fun of me and my plants you impudent brat!" Ivy spat at the hanging hero. "I guess we'll just have to teach you some manners." Ivy then began caressing Robin's upside-down face, a sinister glint in her eye.

"Hey, at least buy me dinner first!" Robin said as he futilely tried to struggle away from the ginger enchantress. He knew her tricks and he wanted to stay as far away from her lethal lips as he possibly could.

"Aww cute! Looks like the little boy is blushing. Does the Boy Wonder like what he sees?" Ivy began batting her eyelashes enticingly. Seduction was her game, a game she never lost. If her pure charm alone didn't work, Ivy always had a backup plan for the more…resistive victims.

"I'm not blushing!" Robin answered indignantly. "If you haven't noticed, I'm hanging upside down and all the blood's in my head. Plus, I think I'd rather be face to face with Killer Croc right now than you. At least his breath doesn't smell like over fertilized dirt. Seriously lady, ever heard of a mint leaf before?"

Ivy was fuming. How dare this boy insult her, the princess of plants, the queen of all things green! He would pay for such insolence. But since he was too young to understand her magnificent beauty, she must use plan B. Ivy pulled out a small drawstring bag (from G-d knows where), reached inside it and brought out a handful of bright pink powder. Before Robin even knew what was happening, she had blown the powder straight into his face, causing him to cough and hack violently.

"I'm guessing that wasn't fairy dust," Robin breathed out in-between coughs. He had a sinking feeling he knew _exactly_ what had been blown at him and it wasn't going to magically make him fly any time soon.

Ivy grinned maliciously. "Oh no Boy Wonder it's much better than that. After one whiff of my pheromones no one can resist me. You will be completely under my control, doing everything I say."

Robin rolled his eyes inwardly. Did the villains have to explain their weapons every time? It wasn't like it was his first time getting a face full of pheromones. But sure enough, as Robin's hacking began to subside, he stopped struggling and just hung their silently, a blank look on his normally animate face.

"Ahhh that's better," Ivy sighed. "So Robin, who's your master now?"

"You are," Robin stated, his normally cheeky voice brought down to a monotone drawl.

"See I knew I could teach you to behave. You're so much better mannered now. No more of those silly comebacks. I think you've earned the right to stand by me," and with a flick of her finger, the vine holding Robin up let go of his legs and recoiled back up to the ceiling. Now falling, Robin twisted his body around so he landed on his feet, and as another vine jumped out and cut his binds away, he stood at attention next to Ivy's side.

"I am at your service mistress," Robin said with a slight bow, his face still void of all emotions.

"Perfect. I've always wanted my own wonder servant." Ivy said as she reached a hand out and ruffled Robin's unruly mane of black hair. She could have sworn she saw irritation flicker onto his supposedly still face, but brushed it off as a trick of the light. No one could break her mind control.

"You'll be so useful to me Boy Wonder. You can water the plants, do the dishes, and take out the trash. Let's start by taking out that black masked fool Batman. He's been a thorn in my side for far too long, and I'm sure he'll be here eventually to save his little birdy."

Sure enough, not ten minutes later a black shape crashed through the glass on the ceiling and landed before them, a snarl apparent on what could be seen of his black cowled face. "Hand him over, Ivy," Batman growled. He was obviously peeved that Robin had been taken _again._

"Hello Batman, dearest, glad you could make it," Ivy said, flashing Batman a heart melting smile. "But as you can see, Roby here doesn't want to leave me. He's mine now. Isn't that right Robin?"

"Yes master," Robin droned. Batman's snarl grew even wider at hearing his normally excited partner's monotone voice. He glared at Ivy, murder evident in his eyes.

Ivy simply grinned back at him, then turned to Robin and began caressing his cheek saying, "See? He only listens to me now, and I doubt you'd have the heart to hurt a kid. Go Robin, attack him. Attack the Batman!"

Instantly, Robin leaped from her side and aimed a flying kick at Batman's head. Batman easily ducked the kick, but quickly had to bring his gauntlets up to block the punches Robin began throwing at him. He stayed on the defensive, guarding against all of Robin's attacks but throwing none of his own. Then it hit him. Robin's fighting was different. Each hit seem to have no impact on him at all. As if Robin was holding back each attack before it reached him. Sure enough, after the next series of attacks Batman could have sworn he saw Robin wink and the shadow of a grin flash across his face.

"Finish him Robin! Kill him! Avenge your master!" Ivy screeched at the boy, too focused on the fight to notice the change in his demeanor.

As soon as Robin heard the order, he stopped in his tracks and pulled out an explosive birdarang. He threw the weapon at Batman, aimed directly for his pointy eared head. Batman saw the plan instantly. He ducked at the last minute and the birdarang sailed right over him and hit Ivy point black.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as the disk exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Robin standing above a very angry, very charred redhead, another birdarang aimed at her face.

Back to grinning his usual cheeky grin he said, "Well It looks you all but planted…no…maybe next time you'll grow a...ah that's not right….leaf us alone! No that's too cliché. Darn I've used all my good plant jokes on the Jolly Green Giant!"

But when Robin looked back up at Ivy, She had already been tied up by Batman who was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "You done?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yah, it looks like this job is all wrapped up," Robin replied, smiling triumphantly.

"Oh just take him away already!" Ivy groaned, trying and failing to cover her ears with her bound hands. "Always with the talking from this brat. It's making me sick,"

Robin was about to reply saying that she did look a bit green, but Batman grabbed his arm, fired his grappling hook, and dragged him away into the night before he could say another word. While they were sailing away back to the Batcave, Batman turned to Robin and asked, "So how'd you overcome the pheromones?"

Robin scoffed. "Oh come on, that old stuff? You know how many times she's used it on me? I've built up an immunity to it by now."

Batman, content with the answer, remained silent for a while before turning to the hero once again he said, "So the Jolly Green Giant…?"

"Don't ask," Robin said. "Let's just say the situation was not asterous and I'll never not eat my vegetables again."

Batman smirked ever so slightly. It was good to have Robin back, no matter how annoying the boy could sometimes be.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and I will respond with much love and adoration for your kindness. Also if you have any ideas for the next villain Robin should sass, please tell me about that in a REVIEW! Wow...those things are so conventional...**


	3. Two-Face

**I'm back! Anyone miss me? If you did raise your hand! Hahahaha silly people, I can't see your hands through a computer. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all made me sooooo super duper happy! Double thanks to people who send me villain ideas, I will definitely start using some of those soon. A huge shout out to my Beta BlazingRagnarok for editing this when he really wanted to sleep! You go dude!**

**IMPORTANT BACKGROUND INFO: Here's the Two-face chapter! So in this chapter, Robin is 10 years old (awww so cute). It takes place around the same time in the comics when Two-Face kidnaps Robin, but forget about that kidnapping, this one is different. **

**PS: This is the single longest chapter I have ever written on FanFiction *does little dance of happiness* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice...but if I did...I would probably make them flash back to when Robin was ten...that little ninja is just so freaking adorable!**

Robin's POV

You know what? I really hate coins. I think that, from now on, I'm only going to buy things with paper money and tell every cashier I meet to keep the change. Why, you ask? Because I simply don't want to take the chance.

"So Robin, where should I hit you next? The arm? The leg? I know! Let's allow the coin to decide. Nothing evens the odds like a good old fifty-fifty chance." Two-Face said, smiling with the half of his face that still actually worked properly.

Oh yah, that's a new idea. It's not like you let the coin decide the last ten times you hit me or anything! I would have spat that right at the guy's face, but I think that last hit might have busted my jaw. Also, for the last…however many hours I've been here…I've really had no clue what side of his face to talk to. I mean, can the guy even hear out of his acid burnt ear anyway? I decided to ponder the medical problems caused by acid later. I think he was finally ready to flip his stupid coin.

"Now it's time to flip the coin and decide your fate." Two-Face flipped the coin high into the air. I pleaded that gravity would just stop working and the coin would continue up into oblivion, but no miracles for me. The coin fell right back down into Two-Face's hand, burnt side up. He looked back down at my beat up body lying on the ground and gave me another lopsided grin. "You know what that means, Robin."

No, I really don't. You never freaking specified which was heads or tails!

"I guess arm it is. Hold still, this might sting." He then raised his already blood coated bat and brought it down onto my left arm, hard.

A loud "Crack" could be heard as soon as the bat made contact. I'm not going to lie, it hurt…a lot. I screamed blood murder as I cradled the broken arm tightly to my chest with my good one. Now this is the point where I would normally comfort myself by remembering that Batman would save me. Batman would burst into the room, beat up the criminal, and carry me safely home. But there would be no Batman crashing through the window today, because last I checked, he was already in the room, unconscious and tied up in the corner to be exact.

Now you're probably wondering how I got into this predicament in the first place. Well it all started on just another normal Gotham night…

-|-O Flash Back Line! O-|-

Third Person POV

"But, Batman, why can't I have a catchphrase too?" Robin whined.

"You're not going to run around saying 'because I'm Robin' and that's final," Batman snapped back. They had been having this conversation since they had gotten into the Batmobile and it was really starting to get on Batman's last nerve.

Not giving up, Robin tried again, "But why do you get to say it and not me?"

"Because I'm Batman!"

This shut Robin up. He proceeded to scooch down lower into his seat, cross his arms over his chest, and puff out his lower lip. He knew Batman hated it when he pouted, but he was just so excited. Today would be the first big mission he was allowed to go on since becoming Robin, and he didn't want to mess it up by not having anything cool to say.

Batman smirked slightly under his cowl. Though Robin could be annoying, it was nice to have him around. It was definitely better than the hours of brooding he did on patrol when he was alone. Though he would never actually say it out loud, he cherished the boy's company.

"Come on Robin, if you want to be my sidekick you have to…" Batman began, but was cut off.

"Partner! I'm your _partner,_ not your sidekick. Sidekick just sounds stupid and childish. Partners fight crime together," Robin stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok, but if you want to be my _partner_, you have to act like it. I'm the one who gave you permission to go on this mission, and I can be the one to take it away," Batman threatened. He was tempted to remind the boy that he _was_ a child, but decided against it.

Hearing this, Robin automatically sat up straighter in his chair. "So what are the details on this case, Batman?"

"A villain who goes by the name Two-Face just recently broke out of Arkham. There's been rumors that he's been hitting up the local banks, stealing two dollar bills, no doubt."

"Two dollar bills!?" Robin laughed. "What's he going to do, steal Gotham's collection of out-of-date money? Oh no, Collectors beware! He'll be after he fifty cent pieces next!" Robin burst in to fits of laughter, but quickly stopped after a batglare was shot his way.

"This is no joke, Robin," Batman growled. "Two-Face is one of Gotham's worst villains. His real name is Harvey Dent and he used to be Gotham's district attorney. That was, until he had acid thrown all over the left side of his face and he decided to take justice into his own hands. He's now a dangerous criminal who bases every decision he makes on a coin flip, not that any of his decisions are ever fair."

Robin noticed that Batman seemed tense, or at least, more tense than usual. It might just be because of how dangerous this case was, but Robin still felt that there was something about this Two-Face guy Batman wasn't saying. Some deeper connection almost…

He was about to ask about it, but the car stopped and Batman gruffly said, "Were here," before swiftly exiting the vehicle. Guess there would be time to chat later. Now it was time to kick some bad guy butt.

First thing Robin noticed when he got out of the Batmobile was the flashing blue and red of the squad cars surrounding the Gotham City Bank. Behind the squad cars were about a hundred officers, all squatted down and pointing guns directly at the building like they were expecting it to get up and start attacking them at any moment. Robin spotted Batman talking to Jim Gordon a few yards away, and made his way over to them.

"It's terrible, Batman! Two-Face has twenty people held hostage in the bank and is demanding one million dollars worth of two dollar bills, or else he going to use the bombs he's set up to blow the building sky high! What city in their right mind owns one million dollars worth of two dollar bills?" Gordon exclaimed. He was sweating profusely and kept wiping his forehead with a dirty pocket hanky.

"How many bombs are there?" Batman asked, showing no signs of emotion and contrasting greatly with the sweaty man before him.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Robin said, butting into the conversation and causing both heads to turn his way, "There must be two bombs. The guy does have a thing for the number two."

"You brought the kid along? On a mission like this?" Gordon asked, turning back toward the Bat and raising an eyebrow.

"_Excuse me_, but this so called 'kid' has a name, you know!" Robin spat angrily, putting his arms on his hips and giving the inspector a miniature batglare.

"He's ready," was all Batman said before striding away toward the bank. Robin quickly stuck his tongue out at Gordon before flipping away to follow Batman, leaving a very confused inspector behind.

"So what's the plan?" Robin asked excitedly. "We going to beak in there and bust some heads?"

"No, _I _am going to break into the building. _You_ are going to sneak around the bank and see if you can find and deactivate the bombs."

"Fine," Robin said. He knew not to argue with the Batman when it came to making mission plans. He was still disappointed that he didn't get to do any fighting though, especially on his first big mission.

The Duo soon flew off in their separate directions. Batman to break into the bank from one of its upper windows, and Robin to see what he could find around the building's perimeter. It wasn't long before Robin came across a patch of uneven dirt on the left side of the bank. "Typical baddies, terrible at hiding their tracks," Robin smirked as he dug away the top layer of dirt to reveal a large bomb connected to several different colored wires. He disarmed it quickly. The bomb was nothing compared to the hundreds of simulated bombs Batman would make him disarm during training.

A loud crash suddenly rang out from front of building. "Batman must have finally made his move," Robin thought to himself. Comforted by the idea of Batman scaring the pants off the villains (and probably the civilians) in the bank, Robin continued his hunt for the second bomb.

It didn't take Robin long to find it, and as he began disarming it, he laughed to himself, "Putting the other bomb on the opposite side of the building, symmetrical to the first bomb…genius." Once he finished disarming the bomb, Robin decided he should probably just wait for Batman to either give him the signal to come in, or to come out with a tied up Two-Face.

Soon ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty, and still no sign of Batman. Robin began getting worried. Had something happened to him? Or was this just a harder villain that took longer to fight? As time went on, Robin got more and more anxious. He finally decided to go in and investigate himself. He was Batman's partner after all, and partners needed to have each other's backs.

Quietly as he could, Robin snuck into the side window of the bank, and made his way slowly toward the bank's center where the bad guys were probably camped out. On his way there, he passed one safe that was making an awful lot of noise for an inanimate object. Putting his ear to it, he heard several panicked voices calling out for help. Realizing that it must be the civilians Two-Face had kidnapped, Robin quickly started working on hacking and opening the safe.

After only a couple failed attempts, the giant safe doors finally opened to reveal a room full of twenty very scared people. Robin smiled victoriously then scoffed to himself, "Why do they call these things "safes" anyway? They're so simple a ten year old could open them. No wonder Gotham's banks are always robbed."

The people, who had expected Two-Face or Batman to appear when the door opened, were surprised to instead see a small boy smiling broadly at them. "It's just a kid!" one of the men yelled out, pointing at Robin with a shaking finger.

"Hey, I'm no kid," Robin said indignantly, "I'm Robin! The Boy Wonder!"

"But if you're the "Boy Wonder" then doesn't that make you a kid?" the same man asked.

"…um…well…at least I'm not the one who wet themselves!" Robin chided, pointing at the man's definitely moist pants and causing him to turn a dark shade of red. After that Robin had no problem getting the civilians to listen to him. He led them to the same window he had used to come in, before continuing on his journey to find Batman.

Robin soon saw light coming from a room up ahead. He rushed to get there, but when Robin poked his head around the last corner, he felt himself go face first into a weird smelling white cloth. The last thing Robin saw before passing out was the hideous face of his captor, one half smiling evilly while the other half had all the skin completely burned away…

)X Pass out Line X(

Robin woke up with a groan. Batman hadn't been kidding when he told him that chloroform gave terrible headaches. He tried to rub his head with his hands, but it seemed both his hands were tied to a chair. Wait, chloroform…tied to a chair…?

Robin's eyes popped open only to be face to face…to face…with none other than Two-Face himself. And now that they were so uncomfortably close, Robin could finally take in how truly disgusting the man was. Though one side of his face looked clean and fairly handsome, the other side was a burnt mess of scar tissue and tendons. It even had the lips and gums burned away completely so it looked like his teeth jutted right out of his skin.

Without being able to really help it, the first words out of the boy's mouth were, "Wow! You're really ugly!" But, as soon as he said it, he felt a hand slap him across the face, hard enough to cause his whole head to snap painfully to the side.

"You have to learn some manners boy," Two-Facer half growled, half slurred out. Robin realized it must be really hard to talk with only half your mouth left.

Suddenly, Robin remembered why he came in there in the first place. "Batman! Where's Batman?" he yelled out worriedly.

Two face's good eye moved to look to Robin's left, though the other eye stayed looking straight at him. Robin looked to where the eye was looking and gasped at what he saw. Lying in the corner, tied up and obviously unconscious, was the great Batman himself. Turning back to the messed up villain Robin angrily hissed, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him…well…I didn't do anything he didn't deserve," Two-Face sneered. He pulled a small golden coin out of his pocket and began throwing it up and down in his hands. "Batman tested the fates and lost. I guess you could say…he ran out of luck." Two-Face then caught the coin he had been throwing and looked down at it with interest. Whatever the coin landed on must have made him happy because he smiled and said, "Oh, but it looks like my luck is just beginning."

Two-Face walked over to the side of the room and picked up a bat that was learning against the wall. He then the walked back to Robin, hitting the bat up and down in his hands with each step.

Though to his surprise, Robin wasn't shaking with fear or crying with worry. He was smirking. "Dude do you have ADHD or something? First the coin, now the bat. Try staying still for like ten seconds," Robin challenged.

"Now you're asking for it," Two-face growled. Flipping the coin in the air again, it landed in his hand to reveal one side of the coin that was completely burned. This apparently pleased the man because he then swung his bat at Robin, hitting him straight in the chest.

Robin started coughing violently, but as soon as he was able to catch his breath he smiled up at the mad man and said, "See, told yah you couldn't stand still."

The bat then came back down and hit him squarely in the face, knocking his head to the side. When Robin turned back to face Two-Face, there was blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth, but the mouth itself was still smiling triumphantly. "Hey, you didn't flip the coin! Isn't that against the rules?"

-|-O End of Flash Back Line! O-|-

Robin POV

So to make a long story short, Two-Face beat on me for a while, though now he flipped his coin before every hit. I thought it was kind of funny how much longer it takes to beat a person up when you have to check a tiny piece of metal before every hit.

"I'm going to kill you, Boy Wonder. Then Batman will finally understand the pain I felt when I lost part of myself," Two-Face snarled.

Ok, really dude? You lost half of your face, not your mother for crying out loud! Get over it. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the next hit, the hit that might be my last, but it strangely never came. When I finally cracked one eye open, I noticed that Two-Face was gone. I then heard a loud bang, a crack, a lot of screaming, and what sounded like a grown man groveling for his life. I'm not completely sure of the details since I was sort of delirious from all the blood loss. The man that next came into my vision made my body relax for the first time since stepping foot in this accursed bank.

He carefully cut me free of my bonds and that accursed chair, picked me up, and whispered warmly into my ear, "It's ok chum. You did well." It barely even registered to me that Batman had probably just given me one of my first compliments, because as soon as I was in his arms, I had already started drifting off to sleep, knowing that I was finally safe. I guess Two-Face found two things he couldn't just leave to chance.

**Yah I'm a sucker for sappy endings. OK, so this chapter was a bit different then my previous ones (besides the fact that it was like twice their length). My question to you people is...did it work? It was more serious though, yes I still threw in the funny Robin one liners. I'm curious to known if readers want more Robin being happy and joking or Robin being beat up and pissed. So review! With words! If you try to review with anything else you might have...complications.**


End file.
